


Polaroid Boy Got Carried Away

by PetiteNiku



Series: Pardon Our Appearances [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Loves Taking Photos, Phichit is a Drama Queen, Phichit panics a lot I'm sorry, Photojournaling, Seung Gil is a Youtuber kinda, What is even comedy, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/pseuds/PetiteNiku
Summary: Photography is more than a hobby for Phichit. It’s one media he absolutely conquers and takes advantage to document his life and the things he loves. One subject he’s recently been focusing on is his photogenic boyfriend, but he doesn’t know it. Yet.





	Polaroid Boy Got Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Seung Gil is a Youtuber and has a large fanbase. Phichit sometimes shows up as a guest and pretty much runs the channel's social media accounts. What does Seung Gil exactly do? *shifty eyes* That is a mystery indeed...

As cheesy as it sounds, photography has always been a form Phichit could express himself. Like all hobbies, it started with a simple focus. He photographed only his hamsters all through his primary years. Then it was his rink mates at his ice skating club during high school, with a prime focal point on movement and poses. It wasn’t until he met Yuuri in college that Phichit realized photography was more than a hobby.

He could see himself with cameras and traveling to different locations, capturing pictures of anything and everything his heart desires. He did the research, bought the equipment and practiced during the off season. Then came the process of developing images in a proper dark room. It was new experience and a step further to express the emotions he was able to capture in a new medium. To feel the sheets of paper on his own hands always filled Phichit with excitement. It tugged that passion further, always bubbling with excitement to see the final print in vibrant colors. A few times he showcased them at galleries, like a proud parent.

His Instagram had an astounding reputation a month after he created an account. He photographed only the places and people that inspire him. There was always one or two special ice skating celebrities making a guest appearance, selfies that displayed Phichit’s fashion choice (casual, nightwear, formal, you name it) and of course his adorable hamsters that have more followers than their owner. Thailand’s culture and food flood his follower’s dashboard three times a year, a clear sign of Phichit’s visit to see his family and hometown.

He documents his life through the lens of his eyes. But not just for the public eyes. For a selective audience of one. His personal photos, printed on high-quality photo paper and carefully displayed in journals, are the collections Phichit favor the most. They are aesthetically pleasing and minimal, but very raw with emotion. There’s no sugar coating with this collection of photos. A few spreads have his side notes and tiny doodles commenting on something special and memorable for future Phichit to recall on.

There is one specific photojournal Phichit will carry to his grave. One that no one else has seen, let alone know of its’ existence.

On the hardcover of a very thick journal that might as well be worthy of a brand new college textbook, has a name in Phichit’s fanciest cursive, Seung Gil.

Photos of his boyfriend, moments captured in their dates, and selfies upon selfies of the two from the beginning of their relationship two years ago cover just about the entire photojournal. If Seung Gil ever found out about it, Phichit would buy a lighter to burn the book and himself along with it.

“Do you think Seung Gil would like it if I made a journal of him?” Phichit asked out in the blue one time during dinner, “Hypothetically speaking.” Yuuri was visiting the town for the holidays, and of course, Victor came along. The photo journal already had over a hundred photos, but there was no way he would show it to a living being, not even to his best friend.

“Like selfies of you two?” Yuuri asked in between bites of their takeout food, “Sounds really cute.”

“But what if it’s just of him?” Phichit pushed a little.

Victor cringed, “Like what stalkers do?”

“Victor!” Yuuri shushed his boyfriend, “It’s not like he’s going to dedicate a whole wall to him!”

“Like you did for Victor?”

Yuuri screeched and Phichit didn’t bother hiding his signature shit-eating smile, “Way back before you two started dating?”

The topic fell after their bantering, to Phichit’s relief.

Not a week later did it come back up again, unexpectedly of course. Must have been karma or Phichit’s terrible habit of not doing laundry often. Somehow by Phichit’s terrible luck, Seung Gil found the photo journal. On his desk, open and displaying for all eyes to see said Korean man in all his naked glory, with only a blanket, barely hiding his lower regions.

Phichit dropped his laundry basket and screamed while his clean clothes scattered around their feet. Phichit could really use that lighter right about now.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m gonna die single.” One of Phichit’s hamsters nuzzled his fingers. His owner absentmindedly rubbed their head, “I’m gonna die, and be buried with my stupid aesthetic journals. With a grave marked, Here Lies Phichit Chulanont, death by Embarrassment and his Damn Photos of His Hot Youtuber Boyfriend Who Caught Him with Said Photos. Ohmygod Yuuri, what if he vlogs about this and has his rabid fangirls hunt me down?!”

“You’re over exaggerating,” Yuuri’s voice echoed from the phone’s speaker. Phichit’s hands are currently too busy entertaining his furry children and a bottle of wine. Yuuri rolled his eyes when his best friend took another swing.

Phichit glared at his phone screen, “Yuuri, he left the apartment. Didn’t even say anything, just up and walked away!” He shifted in his bed to lay on his stomach. “My stupid hobby and obsession of my really hot Korean boyfriend – can I even call him my boyfriend after this shit show? – freaked Seung Gil out!”

It wasn’t as dramatic as Phichit made it out to be. He really did try to take the book back from Seung Gil, stuttering his apology for having a weird hobby. Seung Gil’s face stayed expressionless. Because of course, it did. He did flip through a few pages, ignoring his boyfriend’s panic. It felt like years passed by before Seung Gil closed the book and gave it back to Phichit. Still no change of expression, no snarky comment, nothing! And just when Phichit finally felt his voice, the stupid ringtone cut him off. One look at the phone and Seung Gil excused himself before picking up and walking out the front door.

“Did you try FaceTiming him?”

“How can I?!” Phichit groaned into a pillow. His hamsters took the opportunity to walk over him. He gladly accepted their comforting squeaks. “I can’t even look at his face, real or photographed!”

“Just call him, Peach.” Yuuri wasn’t playing around anymore. His voice changed to “Serious Yuuri Katsuki” and Phichit really hates it when he does it. But he really does need to get serious if Phichit wants to salvage what’s left of his relationship.

“Fine, fine!”

“Right now.”

“What if he’s still on that call?” That was a lame excuse. For all their one year and two months of dating Seung Gil always answered the phone when Phichit called. Always. No matter if he was on a conference call or at a family dinner party. That’s some serious commitment. Who else is Phichit going to find someone to pick up their phone at 3 AM on a Sunday?

Yuuri groaned and Phichit can picture his best friend pinching his nose from frustration. “Call him. Now.” Phichit was going to make another argument but lost his voice again for the second time today. The screen of Phichit’s phone suddenly changed to Seung Gil’s face.

“SHIT! HE’S CALLING!” Phichit screamed and threw his phone on the bed. It nearly landed on top one of his hamsters. Phichit silently thanks all the deities that his child didn’t get crushed by his boyfriend’s face.

“Take the call!”

“No, wait-!”

“Phichit?”

Shit! That bastard Katsuki dropped the line! Phichit’s phone automatically picked up the next incoming call, damn technology!

“Hey?!” What kind of a greeting was that? Phichit threw his head back and rubbed his face from sheer embarrassment. “I mean..!” He tried again with an attempt to sound somewhat normal and not a panicked rodent. “What’s happening good lookin’?”

Fantastic.

 

* * *

 

They were going to break up – no it was Seung Gil who wants to break up! What else could “We need to talk” mean?! The train ride to Seung Gil’s apartment was too short to Phichit’s liking. Just barely enough time for the Thai man to pull himself together. Okay, so his boyfriend found out about his hobby, so what? It could have been weirder, like making a statue of him or naming a star after his dog! If Seung Gil wanted to break up because of some book with his body and face on them, then that’s his loss!

And yet, Phichit didn’t want that to be the case. Sure, he says it isn’t a big deal now. But their relationship started from nothing and turning into everything. The black leather book is his everything.

Months of visiting each other and his body knew exactly where to go. Phichit climbed the stairs to the third floor, turned to the right and passed by five doors before stopping in front of Seung Gil’s unit.

Well, there’s no time but the present.

Two soft knocks, with no rhythm in them because Phichit’s hands were shaking too much from nerves. The door swung open, and Phichit wondered if this was the last time he would see the sight of the Korean man in his dog sweater and skinny jeans. Seung Gil, as stoic and blanked face, as usual, stepped to the side for Phichit to enter.

“I made some tea,” Seung Gil gestured to the coffee table in the living room, “And bought some of those sweet cakes you like from the bakery down the street.”

Stunned and confused. Phichit froze in the living room, mixed emotions whirling inside him. The coffee table displayed two cups with steaming tea, one peppermint, and the other black. One plate stacked with various cakes and pastries. Just for him. Seung Gil hated sweets but always kept them in the fridge for Phichit.

The gesture made Phichit’s heart clench with happiness. Seung Gil made the trouble of doing all of this not because he wanted to end the relationship, but to really talk things through no matter how long it would take.

“You’re taking this a lot better than I expected,” Phichit mumbled.

“How else would I have reacted?” Seung Gil made room on the couch for Phichit to sit next to him.

“To be brutally honest? With a luggage of all my stuff, I’ve left in the apartment. And, maybe a therapist?” A tiny smirk, just a little one, broke through Seung Gil’s stoic face. That enough gave Phichit some hope that he didn’t fuck up too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> To the reader making it this far, thank you so much for giving this messy fic a chance! It may be incomplete, but not forgotten! I will give a proper ending...one day. Subscribe to the series for future WIP works! 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, as it validates my writing and self-worth! (*´♡`*)/


End file.
